fidversefandomcom-20200213-history
Fleur
Fleur was a proud mother of four Bunearies, but unfortunately because of a tragic event, only two remain. After this occurrence, the Lopunny mother became stronger in resilience and boldness, dedicating her every waking moment to protecting the last of her children, but she has also become very quiet and soft-spoken. She came to Sagefox’s Sanctuary in a desperate time. The kindly delphox took her in, making her his disciple eventually. Fleur grew immensely after becoming his student, expanding her knowledge and her power. Story Single Mother of Four Fleur and her four children tread across a snowy landscape in search of shelter. The conditions of her mate were unknown even to her, but the lopunny was able to provide for her children all this time. As they continued their search, they encountered a giant seviper that was notorious across the lands. Fleur managed to fend it off with her fierce kicks. After doing away with the snake pokemon, a group of zangoose emerged from hiding in nearby vegetation. Alert at first, the lopunny and her children were quickly put at ease when they expressed their admiration for Fleur's combat prowess. They offered her and her children shelter in an abandoned human cabin. Zangoose Hospitality Before they could reach the cabin, Fleur collapsed from exhaustion. She woke up inside the human structure next to the leader of the zangoose group. Fleur was eventually led to her children, all of whom were huddled up safe and sound within another bedroom. The next morning, Fleur, her children, and the zangoose shared a good time, telling stories and getting Fleur acquainted with the strange human objects she had never seen before. Soon enough, however, the zangoose would reveal to the lopunny mother their situation in which they have been tailed by the same seviper she was attacked by for months. They hope Fleur can aid them in taking out the snake for good, and in return she can stay with them for as long as she wished. Fleur accepted. The Tragedy Fleur acted as bait for the snake so that two of the zangoose could land a surprise strike. As the seviper approached, however, two of the Fleur's children made themselves known and ran to help their mother, ruining the element of surprise. The two zangoose winged it and pounced to strike, but the seviper saw them coming. The zangoose wound up crashing into each other, becoming stunned. The snake pokemon wrapped Fleur and her two children in its clutches and sped off to a cave. In this cave, the seviper would proceed to slowly eat her two children whole in front of the lopunny mother as she tried her hardest in her rage to free herself from its coils. Once the two bunearies were eaten, the snake reared forward to swallow her next, but one of the zangoose came just in time to stop it. Freed from its clutches, Fleur brutally killed the snake. The desperate lopunny then dove into the snake's throat to pull her children out, the zangoose grabbing on to her legs. Pulling her back out, it was revealed her two children had suffocated. Stumbling upon Sanctuary Following the tragedy, Fleur took her two remaining children and left without another word to the group of zangoose, despite their heavy condolences. Years later, the lopunny would come across the haven owned by Sagefox. He would take her in, introducing her to the Sanctuary and its residents. Feeling an aura of peace and calm, Fleur would settle here, becoming Sage's student to confront her darkness and her horrible tragedy. More years passed as Fleur became more settled, calling the haven her new home. Her children grew well, getting along with the other children of the Sanctuary. Even though the lopunny felt at peace, the darkness still clung onto her deep inside. Fleur would soon reach a level high enough for Sagefox to consider giving her a final test to confront her demons. Fleur and Sagefox sat together in his temple, the delphox putting the lopunny into a trance that would plunge her into that same tragic event. Although Fleur had nearly gone mad from the experience, the lopunny survived, encountering the spirits of her two lost children. Finally letting them go, Fleur destroyed the darkness the plagued her for many hard years. It was at this point Sagefox knew she was finally prepared to take his place. Personality Fleur is a pleasant lopunny who is trying to be the best leader she can be. She is very determined when she has a mission and looks to do whatever she can for the good of those under her. Back then, the lopunny was very wary and untrusting, but she has changed for the better, putting forth trust in the good will of all Pokémon. Sometimes Fleur can jump to conclusions too hastily, which can make relations with certain characters worse. The lopunny is actively trying to avoid this, getting as much information as she can before making judgment. She is very kind but can be firm if need be. Fleur is not fond of any Pokémon that bases their interests mostly around sexual desires, as she is quite prudent. She believes everyone should be respected to some degree and should not be looked at solely for their figures. Unsurprisingly, Fleur is very motherly and protective of children. She puts off quite a bit of time to care not only for her own, but other children in the Sanctuary as well, making sure they stay out of trouble, get well fed, and get a good education. Forte/Skills While Fleur’s punches aren’t very threatening, her legs are a force to be reckoned with. With amazing kicking power, the lopunny can take down a disadvantageous type in seconds. Even with just a single high jump kick, she can instantly knock someone out. While Fleur’s power is great, she has been working on her psychic abilities, more difficult for a normal type like her to pull off. Fleur has honed her power from within to be able to minimize other objects (and even other Pokémon) though she can’t do it on herself. She can also use basic psychic attacks and can communicate with spirits. Lastly, she can enhance her already powerful legs with psychic energy, giving her an interesting edge in battle. Trivia *Fleur, along with Hildegard and Ingrid, was one of the first characters introduced to the pokeverse *Fleur's name means Flower in French. Gallery File:Fleur Concept.PNG|Fleur's concept art. Fleur Family.PNG|Fleur's original four children. Fleur High Jump Kick.PNG|Fleur using high jump kick on Hilde. Xavier and Mana.PNG|Fleur's children, Xavier and Mana, attempt to free their mother from the Lucario's stomach. 1453262857.fidchellvore hildefleur14.png|Fleur regains consciousness in Hilde's stomach and uses powered up kick to escape. Fleur Free.PNG|Xavier and Mana relieved to see their mother is safe. 1456373576.fidchellvore fleurfuture.png|Fleur after her redesign. 1481181049.shyguy9 r j com pg01 copy.png|Fleur disapproves of Sage's antics. (Art by Shyguy9) Past and Present Fleur.jpg|Comparison of Fleur's past and present self. Vampire Fleur.PNG|Fleur trying to get into the Halloween spirit. Category:Good Characters Category:Females Category:Pokemon